


A Dream Come True

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: One simple sentence. That is all that it takes to change everything.





	A Dream Come True

Alfonse found himself to be a hypocrite. He recounts his constant reminders to never get attached to anyone, especially heroes. Yet here he was, smitten with you -- the great hero no less. Truly, this had to be some cruel irony he had to suffer.

The prince could not remember how he had fallen for you, or whether it was gradual or instant. What he does recall are the moments that truly make him realize just how fond he is of you.

There are the moments when you announce the upcoming battle plans. You are confident and reassuring, raising moral and improving the status of the Order. He sees you conversing with heroes, laughing with them, or simply empathizing with their tragic past or future. As a leader, you are the pinnacle of hope, and you carry that burden with pride.

Yet, despite your upbeat and mature demeanor in public, you are a gentle soul. Alfonse remembers hearing quiet sobs escaping your room one night during his strolls. He has heard your crying so many times, and so many times, he has been too afraid to comfort you. The first time he hears it, the prince hesitates. He was so used to seeing your professional behavior, that this new side of you worries him.

That is when he decides to spend more time with you. He spots you in the castle halls alone one night and approaches you. He offers to take you to the library, to distract you from you worries. You agree wholeheartedly, and you smile.

This smile is different, Alfonse notes. It is warm and pleasant, and it makes his chest feel odd. The blue haired royal brushes this feeling away quickly, denying it any opportunity to linger. The nights he hears you crying and farther in between.

The more time that passes, the more time you two spend together. At one point, you two became inseparable.

Alfonse would knock on your door in the early moments of morning to make sure you were awake. He would accompany you as many times as he could throughout the day, eventually becoming the one to protect you during battles. At the end of the day, the prince would escort you to your private quarters and wish you goodnight.

However, the prince began to feel differently about you one night. It happened in a dream. The two of you were sitting in a vast meadow, surrounded by flowers with a variety of colors. He sat behind you, threading his hands through your silky hair. As he continued to play with your hair, you hummed a blithe tune. Eventually, the song died down, and you turned towards the prince.

You had an innocent smile on your face as bright, shining eyes gaze into his deep azure. Slowly, you cupped his face with your hands and rise to your knees to even the height distance and whisper in a tender voice.

_“I love you, Alfonse!”_

He awoke from the dream slowly, still half-asleep and reveling the sound of your dulcet voice. It was only when the Askran royal fully awoke that he realized just what he had dreamt.

After that moment, Alfonse found himself in a difficult position. He wanted to be with you -- to hold you close in bed and kiss you goodnight. He wanted to wake up to see your slumbering face as he stirs you awake with a good morning kiss. Gods, since when did he start falling in love with you?

Alfonse vehemently denied his unyielding feelings for you. How dangerous of a position to be in, he mentally scolded himself. Something had to be done, or else he would risk letting himself be hurt again -- only this pain would be much worse. Unfortunately, this lead the Askran prince to make a difficult decision

He chose to avoid you. If he spent less time with you, then surely his feelings would dissipate.

That is what he did, or rather, endeavored. The plan backfired, in fact, it only made his feelings grow. The moments spent without you were painful. He became fidgety and impatient, often fighting the urge to go find you. The prince did not feel comfortable without you, and that only made his actions feel much worse.

One night, the Askran prince spotted your figure entering the mess hall. He panicked, hastily handing his entire meal to Stahl and unceremoniously running away. He could not stop and made the awful mistake of looking at you.

Bright eyes, the same as his dream, stared into his, but before you could say anything, the prince ran off. Afraid of the warm feeling growing in his chest, the Askran prince hid from you for weeks.

Although Alfonse had done this to avoid getting hurt, he failed to see the damage this was doing to you. You questioned whether you truly meant anything to the prince, and words of self-doubt and self-depreciation festered in your mind.

As you thought about this, you found something to be odd. A few weeks ago, he had confessed to you, calling you his trusted partner in the end. The ambiguity of the statement left you confused and flustered, but one distinct statement he made still rung in your head.

_“But you're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel...not quite myself.”_

Why, after all that he told you, would he suddenly be avoiding you if he felt uncomfortable without your presence? Nothing made sense to you, and you decided to take matters into your own hands.

With all the current thoughts swirling in your head, you knew sleep would be impossible at this point. So, you decided to sit in the gardens to find some comfort in its lovely display of flowers. However, as you entered through the white gates, you spotted a familiar figure sitting alone on the stone bench. Without thinking, you ran over and called his name.

“Alfonse! There you are. I haven’t seen you around, so I was getting worried!” You watched him as he flinched, fumbling over his words as he concocted an excuse.

“Er…  Yes. I have been… busy.” He said lamely, directing his eye contact anywhere but your direction.

“Busy?” Your repeated, tilting your head and sitting on the bench next to him. You cannot hide your frown as he scooches away from you. “Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

He quickly shakes his head. “No! Er, that is to say, I am quite alright, thank you.”

“You are not ‘quite alright,’ Alfonse.” You finally reply, lowering your head to meet with his downcast gaze. “You’ve been avoiding me for some time now. And it… it hurts.”

He finally meets your eyes. They glimmer, as if tears could spill any moment, and Alfonse feels the guilt of his actions setting in.

“I care about you, Alfonse, and if I have done something to upset you this much, then just tell me…” Your voice is quiet and defeated, and now you find it difficult to look at the prince. “I’ll fix whatever it is. I just don’t want to lose my best friend.”

The Askran royal bites his lip. Best friend? Is that all this relationship could be? No. He wanted more than that. Confessing now would be too risky. If you did not feel the same, then it would most surely make your friendship feel awkward. Worse, it may ruin it altogether. This was an irreversible decision.

“...Alfonse?” His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of your dulcet voice. He recalls the dream he had, and at that moment, he can no longer keep this a secret.

“Kiran, you didn’t do anything wrong. This is all my fault.” He began. His hands reached out towards yours, and he held them. The sudden display of affection left you speechless, and a hint of pink dusted your cheeks.

“As I have stated before, I have grown to cherish our bond. Being around you has made me feel whole again. You always watch over me during battles, and you are always there when I need you.” _Deep breath._ “However, lately, my feelings have grown to something more… intimate.”

You could not believe what you were hearing; your mind was in a frenzy, and you were unable to concentrate.

“I… I have fallen in love with you, Kiran.”

One simple sentence -- that’s all that it takes to change everything.

“I-I know it sounds ridiculous, but these feelings towards you… keeping them inside me was suffocating. You mean the world to me, and I wish no ill to ever befall you. As a prince, you see how this puts me in a difficult position. There is so much to lose, and I can do very little to stop it. _I’ve never felt like this about anyone, and honestly it scares me.”_

The prince’s rambling finally ceased, and he gave you the chance to respond. Although the abrupt confession took you by surprise, you could not deny that you did reciprocate his feelings. Slowly, you push yourself closer to the blue haired royal, your knees touching and yet neither of you flinched away.

“Alfonse,” You whisper his name, so quiet, that it barely catches his ear. “I care about you so much, and I’ve treasured our moments together as well. Gods, I wish I could speak as eloquent as you.” You mutter, shyly looking away. “But that feeling… the feeling that scares you. I know it is difficult… because I… I…”

There is silence as you stare down at the stone bench, but the tension soon disappears when you raise your head up and blurt out. _“I love you, Alfonse!”_

There it was. Another simple sentence that changed everything.

“I know it’s scary at first, but I want you to know that it’s okay to be scared! Love can be dangerous, but it is also wonderful and amazing! At least, that is what it feels like when I’m around you.” You were gripping on the prince’s hands, but seeing as he never once winced, you assumed he was alright. “I don’t want to let go of this feeling -- no matter how scary.”

During your rambling, you did not notice how close you had gotten to the prince. You wanted to run away and apologize profusely, but you felt one of his hands release yours. He placed his free hand on your cheek, gently guiding you even closer. Parted lips were so close, and you could feel his breath mingle with yours.

Finally, in one quick motion, you pushed yourself forward, closing your eyes and eliminating the distance. His lips pressed onto yours as he now held your face with both his hands. All you could do was wrap your arms around his neck, letting him kiss you for what felt like an eternity.

The need to breath became too much, and you pull away. Your foreheads touched as you caught your breath. Slowly, you opened your eyes to get a good look of the prince. His face was flushed as recollected himself, and he went to grab your hands again, an action that he found reassuring.

“Kiran…?” The Askran prince whispered, rubbing his thumbs against your hands.

“Yes, Alfonse?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Just a simple sentence -- that’s all that was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100 Kiralfonse fics everyone! I'm so happy to contribute to this tag, and I hope it continues to grow! Thank you so much for reading all my fics -- it means the world to me! Here's to many more!


End file.
